sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Kenan the Hedgehog
Concept & Development Khan is likely one of the few, if not the only one, who has undergone a single change. He had a very unique quill-style, two of his top quills pointed up, the bottom two were down, and the top middle quill was style similar to a pompadour. Now his quills are a bit more wild and scruffy like if a super saiyan 3 had a bad hair day. A bit more appropriate for an ancient hedgehog fighting a war in my opinion. I simply added the black markings on the tips for flare. Khan's tail is also much longer and thicker; and he now has a third eye. He's also wearing clothes, another major difference from the original. A purple, sleeveless robe with gold and black accents; the right side was ripped off in battle, hence why its missing. His gloves now have golden cuffs and only cover his ring and pinkie fingers. His footwear changed from normal shoes to blue and gold boots. Khan also has parts of his body covered in enchanted bandages and scars to show he's been at this for a while. He also has a much older looking face and a more mature demeanor to reflect him being an older man. Khan was originally introduced to protect and train Duke till he was ready to fight Armageddon. While that's still the same in this iteration of the character, I'm hope I can do a better job at showing that off when the time comes; because more often than not, in the original story anyway, Duke seemed to be much more powerful than his guardian. Backstory Having assisted the warrior who sealed Armageddon 20,000 years ago, he was able to defend Ancient Mobius. However, during the battle, his home was destroyed and with nowhere to go he limps his way, unknowingly, to a magical cave where he absorbed enough mystical energy to open the sacred third eye. Which, he eventually discovered, enhances his abilities, along with granting him eternal youth. Staying 21 for tens of thousands of years, he gained loads of techniques and experience fending off the demonic forces that seek to rule Mobius. He fights for the freedom and survival of his race and to one day find the hero who was foretold to be the one that would defeat Armageddon once again. Then, over 19,000 years later, a sign hope came from beyond the stars, as if it were sent by the gods. However, when he searched the crash site no one was there, and he wouldn't find him until some years later. Personality Khan is a knowledgeable, serious, and loyal individual. Raised on the values of hard work, honesty, and courage, he is a man who prides himself on strength and honor; having little tolerance for cowardice and treachery. Khan can often be found training in solitude whether its meditation or physical workouts. He likes eating dumplings and various fruits, particularly apples and oranges. As someone who lost his home to a demon onslaught, he finds himself at war with these evil, otherworldly monsters. Relationships Duke Believed to be the hero in the prophecy, Khan opts to train him in hopes of giving him the necessary tools and power to defeat the dreaded demon king. Bearing a strange resemblance to his old friend, he vows to protect him with his life. Joselyn He first met the young fox as a small, fragile girl in need of a hero; never did he imagine that years later she would become such a powerful fighter, much less that he would become her teacher. He almost feels like a proud papa around her. Shadow As a fellow hedgehog who withstood the test of time, Khan shares a slight kinship with the G.U.N. agent. The Demon Legion As the sole survivor of his tribe during a demon attack he has grown to hate demons; and this hatred would only continue grow over time as continued to fight them over the millennia. Powers and Abilities Supernatural Condition Khan possesses supernatural levels of strength and speed. He can overpower demon giants and chiefs who hold power similar to that of 3 to 6 Chaos Emeralds. He can also move in excess of the speed of light, keeping pace with the likes of Sonic and Shadow. He has access to spin attacks like Homing Attack and Spin Dash. Combat Proficiency Kenan has several millennia's worth of combat skills and experience. He is a master in both armed and unarmed combat, having mastered dozens of martial arts and is very skilled with a majority of weapons around the globe; even those of alien origin. Chaos Energy Manipulation He also has mastery over chaos energy, powerful yet unstable energy originating from the Chaos Force; he can use it for magic and the manipulation of time and space, allowing for teleportation, distorting space, manipulating matter and energy, and slowing down, traveling through, or stopping time. These powers can of course be amplified through excess chaos energy, like in Chaos Emeralds or through Tikal's prayer. The latter of which he calls the "Mantra of Chaos". Khan also has a super form which he can access at will. He has a few chaos powers besides Chaos Control. Mind Bender is a spell where Khan latches onto a target's head and dazes them using a jolt of psychic energy. Applying more power can even cause the victim's mind to break. Temporal Chains are chains made out of chaos energy; and by ensnaring someone with those chains, he can control how time flows for them. Slowing it down, speeding it up, or bringing it to a complete halt; as long as those chains remain, the victim's time bends to his will. Meteor Shower is a spell that uses Chaos Control to teleport a cluster of meteors to the upper atmosphere of the planet and then hurls them down at his intended target. Chaos Storm fires a barrage of energy blasts targeted at one or more opponents. A Prism Cage is spell that invokes chaos control to distort space around the target to make it appear as though they've been trapped inside of a prism. Chaos Void, Khan summons a portal to another dimension, it swallows everything into it with a powerful gravitational vortex. He can regulate the size and power of it in accordance to his will. King's Tomb is a complex sealing technique that results in the target being trapped inside a pyramid. Khan starts by immobilizing the opponent with Temporal Chains, he then traps the target in a coffin that has been sealed using magic. Finally, the coffin is buried underground in a newly formed chamber, hundreds of miles beneath the pyramid that was just erected. The pyramid and chamber are now filled with various traps to keep people from coming in and prisoners from getting out. Maximum Chaos Prison: A combination of Prism Cage, King's Tomb, and Chaos Void. There are numerous other spells he has at his disposal, but those are the main ones. Chi Manipulation Kenan can generate, manipulate, and absorb chi in many conceivable ways; he can regulate his own chi and can sense it in others. He uses it to enhance his physical attributes, project energy constructs and attacks, and flight. Since chi is based on physical ability, the weaker he is, the less chi he can generate on his own and he will always have a finite amount of it. Khan can use Breaker Pulse which fires a beam of chi at the target. He also has Force Wall where Khan generates a chi shield that defends against most attacks. Third Eye Thanks to the time he spent in a mystical cave, he gained the power to open his third eye, now Khan has a body that no longer ages and the eye enhances his powers over time. Its only flaw is that it can only stay open temporarily; if he forces it to stay open passed its time limit, it will drain his life force. Trivia * Given the godlike power of the super form and the divine affiliation the third eye possesses, its safe to say that, when used in tandem, yield the most powerful super form in the franchise. * His powers are more closely related to those in dragon ball. * Kenan's original name was Kevin. Gallery Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs Category:Mobians Category:Chaos Abilities